


Willow (obi wan x reader)

by depressedmushroomwitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Anakin & Obi-Wan (Comics), Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedmushroomwitch/pseuds/depressedmushroomwitch
Summary: obi wan wakes the reader while trying to visit.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Kudos: 9
Collections: Obi Wan Kenobi Collection





	Willow (obi wan x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> An: Based on the song Willow by Taylor Swift, also I'm making the reader an elf princess ( again) because I want to.
> 
> Words: 696 ( yes ik its rather short)
> 
> Warnings: none.

**_Life was a willow and it bent right to your wind Head on the pillow, I could feel you sneaking in_ **

I was woken in the night by another bird tapping on my window, gosh why do they have to wake me when I'm finally asleep.

Tap.tap.tap.

It was so annoying. I was tempted to get up and throw it as far as I could, but I was very tempted to get at least a bit of sleep. But then the banging got louder, and louder. Alright, this bird better be ready to die. I got up and went to my window. Oh. it's not a bird. It's obi wan trying to wake me up with rocks, how romantic. At first I was mad at him for waking me up but then I was overjoyed that he came, I haven't seen him in 2 months. 

**_As if you were a mythical thing Like you were a trophy or a champion ring And there was one prize I'd cheat to win_ **

It has been incredibly hard to see him with all of me being a princess, obi-wan being a Jedi Knight and the fact that our relationship was quite forbidden, but I didn't care. I would rather spend a few months with obi-wan then go my life without him.

**_I'm begging for you to take my hand Wreck my plans That's my man_ **

I opened the window and gave him my hand to help him in, I looked around outside just to make sure no one saw him. “ I'm sorry i didn't want to wake you, but i couldn't go any longer without seeing you” gosh, i looked at the floor, hand playing with my nightgown. No matter how many times we talked, I always felt shy looking into his eyes. “ no its fine, im happy to finally get to be with you alone” 

**_Wait for the signal and I'll meet you after dark Show me the places where the others gave you scars_ **

I took his hand and led him to my bed and we sat down on the edge. I didn't know when I would see him next, and I wanted to take all my time to admire him. From his cobalt eyes that always seemed to shine even in the dark, the crows feet that became more prominent when he smiled, his tufts of copper hair that i loved to run my fingers through when no one was looking, and the small scar under his left eye that was still there from a battle he was in( i ended up having to patch it up after he refused to let the medical droid help him).

**_Now this is an open-shut case Guess I should've known from the look on your face Every bait and switch was a work of art_ **

I'm not sure how long we sat there in silence but eventually i was shaken from my thoughts as he placed his lips on mine, a little surprised but definitely happy about it. “ i can't believe i used to think love was unnecessary” he said as he broke away “ and now?” i asked looking into his eyes `` i couldn't imagine living without it” that made me smile. “ don't let master windu hear you say that.” he chuckled lightly at my comment, and i let out a yawn suddenly remembering how tired i was, “ come on lets get you to bed” obi said as I layed down next to him. He brought the blankets up to cover me, kissed me on the cheek and got up to leave but my hand grabbing onto his cloak stopped him. “ Love, i have to go” he said softly “ no, come and rest with me” i continued to tug on his cloak “ i'm not giving up until you join me” he sighed and reluctantly climbed in next to me. He placed his arm around me and pulled me close to me “ goodnight love” he whispered before I drifted off into a peaceful sleep. I didn't know what would happen in the morning but I didn't care, I would give up my crown to have his love.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
